This invention relates to a painting protection visor, and more particularly to a reusable visor device for spacing a temporary protective cover over a painting canvas which is mounted on a rear frame of perimeter members. The invention also relates to the assembly of a painting canvas and the visor means, as well as to that assembly plus a temporary protective cover.
Artists frequently encounter difficulty in protecting their oil paintings on canvas during the drying period, which can be extremely long, even up to several months. During this time, care must be taken to prevent smudging of the painting as well as other damage to it. The painting's surface should be shielded from contact with dirt or other objects, particularly during times the painting is transported or moved about. Ideally, even air dust should be shielded from the surface of the painting during the drying period.
Some artists have found it expedient to position painting canvases in spaced face-to-face relationship while carrying them about; but this approach is fraught with the danger that one surface of a painting will accidentally contact and smudge the other while placing the canvases in the spaced relationship. Lightly draping a cloth over a fresh canvas can also result in damage. Insofar as is known, all past approaches for protecting fresh paintings during transport of them have been bulky or inconvenient or fraught with hazard.